Awaited love
by Xxwolfy-chanxX
Summary: Wikus accepts what he becomes and awaites the day for the mother ship to come and trake him home !slash warning!Bad summary just read it...


Awaited love

District 9 fan fiction

a/n-very fluffy sorry but I wanted it fluffy so :P oh and this is slash so don't read it u don't like Disclaimer- own none of the characters or rights

It had been three long tiring years since Christopher left with Oliver to bring help for the remaining prawns of earth. I Wickus was no longer human and the only thing I had to look forward to now was the rising sun and sunset. Not even my Tania had waited for me, she had long ago tired and gave up and had remarried. She now had a family something I was never able to provide for her considering I had been turned into a bloody fooking alien. I had seen her glimpses of her and her beautiful children, it pained me to see them and think I could have had that. But me being the cocky arse I was back in my MNU days I thought I had control over everything. If I had never had touched that stupid device or picked it up it never would have happened I could have had a family with my beautiful angel but that was not for me any more.

Don't get me wrong I actually don't hate being a prawn I had come to embrace it. It had it's benefits longer life span and heighten senses which really came in handy when trying to avoid MNU patrol officer. Plus according to some of the prawn I had talked with I was rather attractive. I had deep forest green exoskeleton and large amber eyes and other than my cut off limb I was good looking in prawn terms. The perfect potential submissive mate to a dominate. Of course I had always lied and said I was mated to Christopher before he left on his voyage and the thought of me as his mate began to arouse me the more I thought on it. After he had left I had felt empty with out him by my side and I always thought back to what he had said when I last saw him 'we stick together'. It made me wish I had been selfish and had made him stay yet I was proud of what I had done to help him.

I smiled at the thought when I felt a large vibration rumbling over district 10. I rushed out of the small tent and looked up at the sky to see the mother ship hovering above us. All around you could hear the happy and joyful clicks of the prawn and could smell the anticipation of going home. All I needed to do was find Chris and tell him I wanted to stay a prawn well more like stay with him as his mate. Around me the prawn began to form lines to get on the small carriers that had descended from the mother ship. I began to walk towards one when I felt myself jerked back.

The prawn who had me in his grasp turned my head to the side and inhaled my scent making me shiver.  
"Wikus." the voice rumbled.

I spun around to see myself face to face with Christoper, my love. I instantly bolted into his arms and hugged his large muscular frame holding tightly not wanting to let go for fear of losing him again. But the moment was lost when I heard my relentless suitor Jeffrey say in a snide voice. "So this is your mate Wikus?"  
I turned to him and said with venom driping from my voice. " Yea Christoper is my mate, so back off me I don't want to be your mate and never will be your mate."

I saw the hatred in his face and saw him raise his clawed hand to strike me. I instantly covered my face but when the blow never came I looked up and saw Chris had stopped it."Leave my mate alone or else you will be dealing with me and you don't want to deal with me."

Jeff knew then that he had messed with the wrong prawn. I then stilled though as I realized what had happened Chris was sure to want answers now. I gulped and looked up at him, He smirked and said. " So you've been telling everyone I'm you mate?"

"I'm sorry chris but I didn't..." I mummbled out. He motioned for me to stop and he looked at me then said." Do you want to be human again?" I shook my head in answer.  
"Do you want to be my mate?" I looked at him frozen and would have blushed had I had been still human.  
"Yes Chris I want to be your mate... I'm sorry..." His clawed hand came up and caressed my face softly and pulled me closer towards him making me shiver with arousal at the feel of his hard body. "Then I am yours I am your mate forever." He whispered to me softly. "And I'm yours Chris only yours."

I beamed up at him with my alien smile. "Come on let's go home". I said pulling him towards the ships.

a/n-Do keep going review and tell me if u want me to cont.. it

ps- sorry 4 any grammer or spelling mistakes


End file.
